


The Manonman

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: After assisting a crippled vessel, Tucker and Mayweather have some time to waste in a shuttlepod before being picked up by the Enterprise. (01/02/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: It's my first time, so be gentle.  


* * *

Charles Tucker III sat back and looked over his various monitors and controls on his bridge console, then let out a sigh. For four days the Enterprise had been charting highly charged plasma field at least twice the size of the Sol system. But Tucker was bored. The ship was barely moving, all her systems were at peak efficiency and all routine repair work had been completed.

"Trip?" Jonathan Archer asked from the science console, where he'd been looking over T'Pol's shoulder at the incoming readings.

"Sorry Cap'n, just a bit restless," he said looking around the bridge to see that only Travis Mayweather looked as bored as he did, but then again their wasn't much for the young helmsman to do. Trip studied the prime example of man not five meters from him; close cropped, tightly-curled black hair, smooth skin, a dazzling smile he always seemed to wear, deep brown eyes, high cheekbones and a powerful muscular build under his uniform.

"You know what they say Trip, 'be careful what you wish for,'" Archer said with a grin, forcing him to look away from the hot young Boomer and smile at his friend. Then almost on queue the comm. station began to chirp. Hoshi Sato quickly responded to the noise. She listened on her ear piece, tapped on a few controls then looked up at Archer.

"We're receiving a distress call Captain."

"Put them up. I'm Captain Jonathan Archer of the Starfleet vessel Enterprise. What can we do for you?"

A moment later the image of a handsome man appeared, with dark eyes and no hair visible on his head except for his eyebrows. "This is Commander Dolph of the Deltan Explorer M...we are having problems with our navigational array and...can you assist?"

"Are you in need of medical attention?"

"Negative. Damage isn't severe, but we don't have the manpower to complete repairs."

Archer glanced at Trip and winked. "We're sending out one of our Shuttlepods to assist you. They will arrive in less than two hours."

"Thank you Captain. Dolph out."

With a look Archer told Trip to get moving. Tucker couldn't help but smile as he headed for the lift. "Why don't you take Travis with you, I'm sure he could do with a bit of excitement."

Trip felt his dick stir at those words. Alone with Travis in the close confines of a Shuttlepod would be time well spent-it'd be better of course if the younger man felt like being a bit adventurous and willing to try out something a few people still considered taboo. He looked down at the Boomer, with his handsome baby face, and gave him a sly smile. "You heard the man Travis. Move your butt!"

Two hours later Shuttlepod 1 had docked with the sleek and majestic looking explorer and Trip and Travis had disembarked. Commander Dolph and two other men greeted them in the hanger and Trip immediately noticed the bodysuits they wore. The material was thin and covered them like a second skin-leaving nothing to the imagination. These Deltans were a physically fit and attractive species, the clothes making that very obvious.

They were welcomed warmly by Dolph and Lieutenant Peren, before the other man, Chief Technician Uliar, led them off to the navigational systems. He explained how as they had been charting the plasma field, they had entered to get better readings, only to be struck by a bolt of plasma lightning which scrambled their navigation and communications systems.

Trip looked over their monitors and computer diagnostics and immediately saw the problem; the plasma bolt had fried several key circuit breakers and overloaded a power conduit. He told Uliar, who had also spotted the problems, but their vessel only carried four technicians and they were all working on the power conduits.

"No worries, we'll see to the circuitry. We'll have the...eh what's your ship called again?"

"The Manonman."

"We'll have the Manonman back online in no time," Tucker said with a grin, immediately liking the name of the small ship. Uliar gave them the replacement circuit boards then showed them where they had to work. Trip began to wonder who had built the ship, children? The crawl spaces were only wide enough for one person, with pieces of technology and equipment jutting out from every angle. He sighed and motioned for Travis to go ahead of him. The younger man with his chocolate brown skin and alluring eyes flashed a smile at Trip and crawled inside. The chief engineer was right behind him, and got the pleasant view of his pert, tight butt right in his face.

It took all of Tucker's self control not to tear open the uniform and bury his face into the clenched ass before him. He felt his cock begin to rise and was thankful for the fact Travis couldn't look behind him. Slowly they headed down the tunnel. As they moved, they were prodded and poked by various bits of equipment as they moved, Tucker was all too aware of the sound of ripping fabric every now and then.

After an hour they had repaired the comm. systems. Twenty minutes after that, a pipe above them ruptured and spewed some kind of lubricant all over them. Then for the next forty minutes, as they repaired the navigation systems, they were sticky and wet. The lubricant had even soaked through their jackets, so they had zipped them off and pulled off the similarly soaked black shirt underneath.

They emerged in their vest tops with their jackets tied around their waists and shirts over their shoulders. Tucker would've complained except if offered him a rare glimpse of Travis' powerful arms, broad chest and rippled stomach even if it was through the blue vest-top which clung wetly to his body.

Uliar apologized profusely, as did Dolph when he came to check on their progress.

"Aww, its alright. Really. We can get cleaned up when we get back to Enterprise," he said with a smile.

"No, no. I insist you get cleaned up here, you, Commander, can use my cabin. And Ensign Mayweather can use Uliar's. We'll see what we can do in the way of cleaning your uniforms as well," Dolph insisted.

Tucker finally gave in and followed the handsome CO to his cabin, where he undressed in privacy and handed his wet and sticky uniform out from the small bathroom, then stepped into the shower and activated it. He was taken quite by surprise when, instead of water, sonic vibrations flowed over his skin. His body tingled and he relaxed completely, enjoying the sonics over his flesh. It felt like a thousands fingers caressing him softly, taking away the dirt and slime from his tanned body. He was soon sporting a raging boner. Had he been back in his own quarters he would've beat off, but instead he tried to ignore it, but the vibrations were too good and his aching rod stayed just the way it was.

Grudgingly he turned off the sonic shower and forced his erection to soften as he patted his relaxed body down with a feather-soft towel. He then wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped into the sleeping area. On the bed lay one of the Deltan uniforms and his own in a neatly folded pile, just as wet and sticky as it had been before his shower. Dolph entered then.

"I'm sorry to say Commander but you're uniform can't be cleaned. The lubricant has hardened and we can't get rid of it. So please, take one of mine." Then he left again, without a doubt that Tucker would be wearing one of their skin-suits, but then again what choice did he have?

He dressed as quickly as he could. The heightened sensitivity of his skin made slipping into the figure hugging uniform almost an orgasmic sensation, and once again his dick was hard, and this time it was clearly obvious through the purple material of the uniform. Once again he forced it down until it made a large bulge at his groin. He picked up his uniform and held it over his family jewels-though not embarrassed by what he'd been given in the genitalia department, he didn't want it to show to his hosts, or Travis. Even glancing at the helmsman made him semi-hard, and in these uniforms that could be quite embarrassing-how could he explain his obvious sexual excitement for a straight shipmate?

After leaving Dolph's quarters he'd went straight to the hanger. When he entered he saw Travis shaking the hands of Dolph, Uliar and Peren. He was dressed just the same as Trip was, but didn't have a uniform positioned over his crotch. Trip wished he had, as his long, fat dick was evident running almost halfway down the inside of his left thigh. In an instant he was rock hard, and no amount to self control would see his shaft soften. He needed to jack off soon, the sensations of the sonic shower; the skin-suit and now Travis as good as naked before him were all too much-he worried about cumming in the suit, how he'd explain that was a mystery to him.

Trip smiled at the three Deltans and shook their pre-offered hands, having picked up the gesture from Mayweather. He also noticed they too were enjoying the sight of Travis' body, which he seemed unnerved about displaying to the world. There might've been hope for the young man yet, Trip realised.

"Thank-you Commander, Ensign. We don't know what we would've done without your assistance," Dolph said then bowed and led his men out of the hanger.

Travis climbed into the shuttle allowing Trip a superb view of his hot young bubble-butt. He climbed in after him then sealed the door and took the seat on Travis' left; he was seated behind the pilot so he had the chance to take in every subtle curve and ripple of his body.

Expertly the helmsman manoeuvred the pod out of the hanger and back into open space, the large crimson plasma field before them and on the other side of it two hours away was the Enterprise. They sat in silence for a moment going through all the standard flight operations, but once they were complete Travis glanced back at him.

"Interesting people," he said with a casual smile, "especially their method of personal hygiene," he added, his cheeks growing darker.

Trip smiled back. "They sure are. Pity we couldn't get those sonic showers installed on the Enterprise, I've never felt so relaxed."

"I know the feeling," he said, turning at an angle so his trouser snake was visible. It looked harder than before, but the comm. panel beeped and Trip had to look away. "Shuttlepod one, go ahead."

"Sorry to do this to you Trip, but T'Pol wants to take the Enterprise in for a closer look and that'd make docking difficult. So would you two mind sitting out there for a bit longer?"

"How much longer?"

"About four hours in total. I promise it won't take any longer than that."

Trip smiled to himself. "Don't worry about us Cap'n. But keep an eye out for plasma lightning-that was what damaged the Manonman," he said with a sideward glance at Travis.

"We'll be careful. See you soon. Archer out."

Tucker looked back at the pilot, turning the chair around to face him, making the hard bulge in the front of his skin-suit very clear. "Slow us down Travis; we might as well enjoy a leisurely pace." After he complied, Trip smiled at him. "So what are we going to do for four hours?"

The effects of his words were electric. Travis was out of seat in half a heartbeat, and before Trip's heart could beat again his full lips was against his own, Travis' tongue working its way into his mouth, his hands pressed against his chest and crotch rubbing against Trip bulge. Instinctively his hands went to Travis' ass, gripping the muscular mounds of flesh tightly pulling their bodies closer together, not wanting the moment to end.

Their lips parted for a second and Trip looked up into his dark eyes and bright white smile. "You're beautiful," he whispered before kissing him again.

The kiss sent jolts of electricity through his body, the sensations even better than that of the sonic vibrations of the shower. But he wanted more, and from the hard rod in his pants he could tell Travis did too. They kissed for what felt like an eternity, hands moving over each others' bodies, when Travis tweaked his nipples he groaned in delight.

Travis then slowly pulled away. He stood in front of him, a painful looking bulge almost tearing the alien uniform. He slowly pulled it off, revealing his muscular body wrapped in its delicious brown skin. His bullet shaped nipples cried out to be nibbled and sucked on. But after he slid the uniform past his navel he forgot all about them, he focused on was the trail of black hair which disappeared into the remaining half of the skin tight uniform. And then suddenly his dick was out, slapping loudly against his firm belly as it was freed. It was the most beautiful thing Trip had ever seen in his life; long and fat. His bulbous head already glistening with pre-cum, a heavily veined shaft and two large, balls close to his body and a small patch of pubic hair at the base. He then turned around as he bent over and removed the uniform completely from his dark body, allowing Trip the perfect view of his hard ass.

He then sat down in the pilot's seat and gave him a wicked smile. "Your turn," he said, slowly working his shaft and gripping his balls.

It was all the encouragement Trip needed. He was on his feet and pealing off his uniform just as Travis had. The younger man took in his nipples and chest hair with a lick of his lips, his eyes following Trip's progress. Then came the moment of relief as he pulled the suit away from his raging hard-on, it sprang up and he sighed as the cool air of the pod caressed his hot and hard penis. Though he wasn't as long as Travis, he was just as fat and his balls hung lower. Then he too turned around and pulled the uniform off completely and dropped it into his seat. He held out his hands and Travis gripped them firmly. Trip pulled him to his feet and started kissing him again, their hard dicks pressed against one another coating them in each others' pre-cum.

Slowly they stumbled towards the back of the pod and the cushioned benches. Trip had wanted to engage in a bit of foreplay, suck Travis' long shaft-to see if he could take the whole thing in his mouth-rim his asshole, nibble his hard nipples, then feed him his own dick, but all that went from his mind. All he wanted was one thing-something he'd never down with anyone; not his buddies back home, or his classmates at the Academy, or with anyone he'd ever served with.

"Fuck me Travis. Please fuck me," he gasped, lowering himself onto one of the benches and looking up at the prime man-meat that hovered above him. Travis just smiled.

Trip wrapped his legs around Travis' waist, feeling the Boomers big black boner against his virgin hole. Travis' chest covered Trip's and they kissed as he pressed his erection against Trip's ass and slowly eased the enormous head into his waiting hole. Their lips parted and Trip clenched his teeth at the initial pain, but soon the head was in and Travis was slowly feeding him his shaft. He was breathing heavily as Trip tried to focus beyond the pain.

The next sensation he felt was Travis' balls against his ass and his pubes tickling his own nuts. They stayed still for a moment, a few droplets of sweat fell from Travis' face onto his chest, and Trip became accustomed to having the full length of his cock inside him. After minutes of pain, and the brief horrific thought that he'd need to ask Travis to pull out, a wave of euphoria washed over him. He never realised he'd closed his eyes until he opened them to see Travis expertly sucking and nibbling on his nipples-one thing that turned Trip on more than anything was someone playing with his nipples.

"I'm ready Travis. Fuck me," he gasped.

And Travis obliged. At first the piston motion was slow and gentle, but as his pre-cum lubricated Trip's rectum Travis picked up a bit more speed and ferocity. With every lunge inwards, Trip gasped, clenching his ass tighter which made Travis' smile widen and his thrusts harder. Soon Trip's gasps turned into groans and he began to bring his ass up to meet Travis' balls. As soon as he did, the pilot's hard cock was placed on a direct course for his prostate.

"Oh fuck yeah!" he cried out in bliss. "Keep going Travis! Harder!"

Travis did as he was asked and thrust in harder, his balls slapping against Trip's butt as his dick massaged the sensitive gland in his anus. He kissed Travis, his way of thanking him for the new pleasure the younger man was giving him and gripped his own nipples, tweaking them to heighten the experience.

But as with all good things, this had to end soon, and by the feeling of lust in his balls it was going to be one tremendous ending. But what amazed him most was the fact he hadn't even touched his hard cock which lay on his stomach. And by the feel of things, he doubted he would have to.

"I'm gonna...gonna cum!" he yelled, glad that sound couldn't travel in space or the folks back home would've heard him.

His dick jerked to life, stream after stream of hot, sticky semen shot from the eye on the end of his rod. Some landed on his face, but most of it covered his chest and belly. His ass clenched tighter than it had previously, but Travis still pounded away.

"Oh yeah baby," he grunted at the new tension he faced as he ploughed deeply into Trip's blissful hole. He then lowered his face to Trip's and began to lick the lines of cum from his face, lapping it up happily as he continued to fuck-his rhythm not slowing in the slightest.

Trip was amazed by the younger man's stamina. They kissed again, Travis sharing some of Trip's own semen with him as their tongues played with one another. He lay back and allowed Travis to pound away, loving the hard dick buried in him and wishing it stayed there forever. He rested a hand on his stomach and felt that his dick was still rock solid. He looked down to see that it hadn't softened after releasing such a huge load, but chalked it up to having a solid prick up his ass.

He looked up at Travis' face and smiled. The pilot was sweating profusely, biting his lower lip as he fucked away, eyes shut and a look of concentration on his youthful face. This was obviously not his first time buried inside a man and Trip couldn't help but wonder who was the lucky man (or men) who'd received such a vigorous screwing before him. When Travis opened his eyes and looked down on him, he smiled in sheer joy, and then gripped onto his still hard dick.

"I'm dry," he said. But Travis didn't stop jerking him off, and the feeling of his hand working his dick wasn't an unpleasant one, so he let him play.

Then he felt something familiar but odd at the same time. A build up in his balls, the feeling he always got before he shot his load. But he'd already ejaculated (his load was drying on his torso now) and he'd never had multiple orgasms before. Well there's a first time for everything, a voice said in the back of his mind. And true enough, under Travis' expert handling of his meat another powerful load pumped out of his dick, joining its predecessor on his stomach and started to dribble down his sides.

"Oh fuck! Oh yeah! Fuck!" he cried along with the second load.

As soon as he'd shot he saw the look of concentration wash over Travis' face again. "In or out?" he asked breathlessly.

Trip was still reeling after his unheard of second load that he didn't understand what the pilot meant. "What?"

"I'm close man. Do you want it in or out," he said, gasping and groaning as he continued to pump his dick into Trip's elated butt.

"You decide stud," he gasped, his head swimming in pleasure that he didn't care as he kissed his fuck buddy passionately on the lips.

Travis shut his eyes tightly and a moment later opened them with a cry of, "Fuck yes!" Trip suddenly felt a gush of high pressure liquid fill his ass, like water out a fire hose, then all over his balls and softening dick, and finally felt Travis gushing cum mix with his own on his hot body.

Then, with a final grunt Travis collapsed on top of him, exhausted. Trip wrapped his arms around him, now with a new appreciation of the word Boomer. He glanced at the chronometer on the nearest instrument panel and saw that they were still two and a half hours away from their rendezvous with the Enterprise. He managed to reach the panel and set an alarm to sound in an hour and a half, and then fell asleep.

After they both woke up with the alarm ringing, they smiled at each other and kissed. Trip had feared that Travis may regret what they'd just done, but the ferocity of his kiss told him that there was nothing to worry about. They were both limp and empty, so there was no hope of a repeat performance which Trip felt disappointed about-but it wasn't like they wouldn't see each other again. Travis licked the dried cum off Trip's body and then they dried off with their normal uniform shirts. They decided to keep the Deltan uniforms their little secret and packed them into the tool kits then dressed in their crusty, hard duty uniforms. Deep within him, Trip could feel Travis' sperm and felt suddenly naughty at the pleasure it gave him. He used his black shirt to wipe away the cum which had leaked out his ass as they'd slept and slipped into his blue underwear.

As Travis bent over to pick up his uniform pants, Trip slapped him on the ass and smiled at him. "We'll have to do this again some time," he said, zipping up his uniform, leaving the collar wide open.

"I'd hope so," Travis replied. "Maybe we can switch places."

Trip smiled. "I'd definitely say so."

They kissed again, cleaned up the bench and packed the cum soaked shirts into the tool boxes as well. Half an hour later the Shuttlepod came to rest in the launch bay of the Enterprise. They both climbed out, each holding a tool kit (holding standard engineering tools, a semen covered black shirt and a colourful Deltan skin-suit) and smiling to themselves, chatting away casually. Archer was waiting for them and gave them both a smile, oblivious to what they'd been up to.

"Successful mission?"

"Yes Cap'n. The Deltan's were singing our praises when we left."

"Hope you weren't too bored sitting out there."

Trip felt the pleasurable pain in his ass as well as the present Travis had left there and smiled. "We managed to fill the time." Then they headed for their respective quarters to get cleaned up. Trip pulled out the Deltan uniform and smiled to himself, as he stood wet and naked in his quarters. Then hung it up in his cupboard, eager for the next time he could wear it-when he was alone with Travis. He wondered when that would be.

"Mayweather to Tucker. I'm having a problem with my...eh...shower. Could you come and have a look at it?" he asked over the intercom, Trip could hear the smile he no doubt wore.

"On my way Travis," he replied, fishing the skin-suit back out of the cupboard, with a grin and another raging hard-on.


End file.
